Speak Loud
by Victora4505
Summary: Colliding with a short-tempered midget on the train was not on the top of her lists that day. Nor was it when her siblings agreeing that they team up with said midget and his Armoured body guard, but fate seemed to be against her. "Try to be nice," Her big brother said, "It's only for a little while," he said. Kinda hard with a blonde midget glaring at me. Life sucks that way.


Speak Loud

Ed paused noticing the small envelope been put in front of his face by his father. Glancing at the man, Edward paused in his packing to open the letter, confused on who could have sent it. His golden eyes landed on a single word that spelt out his name in elegant hand writing. Recognising the familiar hand writing from someone close to him; tears pooled quickly. It was Serra's writing. He looked over his shoulder to his father with disbelieving eyes.

"How?" he choked on tears. Hohenheim gave a small smile shrugging his big shoulders as he sat still on the bed. All this time of trying to find a way home from this world, It seemed small objects made it past the gate. Such being a letter. which meant there was still hope for him yet. With tender care, the former alchemist opened up the letter and a small tender smile crossed his face.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _It's been a while since what happened; I miss you. We all do. Alphonse is progressing well, he defiantly takes after you. You'd be proud. Winry and Aunt Pinako help keep him healthy making sure he eats right and is in shape. Soon he'll be back kicking ass like he use to. Rose helps around the Rockbell house, sometimes I feel like I'm just a waste of space. Ha ha._

 _I don't stay there anymore. I started fixing up your old house, I hope you don't mind, Alphonse promises he'll help out when he's better. Sometimes that 'others come first' personality of his is annoying you know? It may be selfish but Fixing your house is a distraction for me. So I don't have to face reality._

 _I don't know what to do anymore Ed. You always knew what to do._

 _Do you hate me Ed? I know you promised me to take care of Al and I know I've done a shitty job at it. But it hurts to see him knowing your not here. Am I being selfish? I'm sorry I broke our promise; you asked me to speak as much as I could and never let my talent go to waste but somehow I just cant._

 _Are you at peace where you are? are you happy? did you find friends? did you find someone to love and settle down? If you are at peace, If you are happy, if you did find friends and love I hope that reach for all the happiness you deserve, just name your kids after one of us at least. I hope the one you caught your running heart treats with all the love you deserve and more. hold onto her Ed. She's a keeper if she can put up with your short temper._

 _I have to go now, I have to help Winry set up for Al's birthday he's turning fifteen today and I think he would be taller then you now. We wish you were here Ed. It would have been the greatest gift for Al to see his big brother on his birthday. Anyway Winry is outside and we only have two hours to get ready while Al is at the store. I'll write again soon. I promise._

 _Love for ever and always,_

 _Serra_

 _P.S Alphonse looks good in your red coat._

Tears fell down his cheeks as he read over the words again and again. A small gift of her telling him how everyone was doing was more then enough too push him forward to get home. However it bugged him that She didn't tell him anything about herself, that she turned away from everyone else and continued to remain silent even though she had her voice returned to her.

"What does it say?" Hohenheim asked making him tense, forgetting that the man was still present in the room, wiping his eyes with the arm of his sleeve did he regain his composure before the younger blonde turn to him and give a relieved smile.

"It's about Al. He's doing well. And she's rebuilding the house. Silly girl," he shook his head as he folded her letter and placed it in the suitcase on top of his clothes. With a fond look he dragged his fingers across the smooth paper in a gentle caress for his now most prized possession. A thought occurred to him as he stood, moving to the desk and pulled a piece of paper and snatched a pen with his moveable arm, "Think I can send one back?"

"I suppose so," His father thought not entirely sure if it would work. But it was all Ed needed as he started to write back to the girl he spent years with to search for a way to fix their bodies. The girl who got on his nerves with her bland attitude but proven her loyalty time and time again. The only girl he fell in love with.

So he began to write;

 _Dear Serra..._


End file.
